<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazard by maderi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551890">Hazard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi'>maderi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Bruce Is Oddly Alright With His Sudden/Unplanned Kryptonian Pregnancy, Bruised Bottom, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Hard Thrusting/Fucking, Kryptonian Breeding Chamber, Kryptonian Culture &amp; Customs, Leaking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Prostate Milking, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Weide Stretch, keeping secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new surprise attack from General Zod's Kryptonians is won, Clark and Bruce must rush to prevent a codex believed to be aboard the scout ship from falling into the wrong hands. Little do they know that Clark himself is the bearer of the codex and that their presence together in the Genesis Chamber activates a whole new series of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Tentacle, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Tentacle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Superbat Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYamada/gifts">LordYamada</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to the Superbat Reverse Big Bang 2020. I was lucky to get paired with the amazing Yamada and their absolutely beautiful art! The story, unfortunately, caught a case of "The Feels" and ended up a lot softer than first intended, but still with a good portion of juicy tentacleness lol</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LordYamada/status/1268830918581653505?s=19">Remember to have a look at the amazing art! 😄 </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight with the remaining five Kryptonians that had suddenly landed on Earth after General Zod’s death had been long and tedious, Clark and Bruce had barely been able to hold them down long enough to dispose of them. Although their methods were different, Bruce refusing to kill, they found a way around it. The Kryptonite powder Bruce had been able to produce had been transferred into smaller balls that would easily explode on impact. Getting the small devices close enough to Kryptonians for them to inhale had been another problem though, but Bruce had always been great at crippling the impossible. </p>
<p>Together, Clark had attacked, one-on-one, as Bruce snuck in behind them, waiting for Clark to hold one of them down while Bruce slammed a few small balls down into their faces at the same time Clark let go and rushed over to fight the next one. With the gravity of Earth weakening the five Kryptonians, the two of them had gotten incredibly lucky. While the rest of the Justice League took care of the defeated Kryptonians, Bruce and Clark fought on until dawn broke and the final Kryptonian fell. </p>
<p>Exhausted and beaten, Clark and Bruce left the rest up to Diana. With what little information they had managed to get out of the Kryptonians before they attacked, Clark had to make sure that the information they had been seeking hadn’t been compromised. Long before General Zod had succumbed to his injuries, he had figured out the secrets harbored by what they had all believed to be a scouting ship, activating whatever it was. The ship, Scout Ship 0344 originally piloted by a Captain Kara Zor-El on an exploring and terraforming mission, had been overrun by a prisoner named Dev-Em while they rested in hypersleep. What secrets it held had been lost with the death of the General, and even though Clark and Bruce had worked long hours trying to salvage whatever information still available, it had been a losing battle. </p>
<p>Now though, the threat of some of that possible information being compromised had Clark rushing into the ship, all but deserting Bruce out in the ruins in his haste to get to the ship’s bridge. When Bruce eventually catches up to him, Clark is going through files faster than Bruce can keep up. Beaten and bruised, Bruce opts for leaning against the walls, feeling the pain and exhaustion setting in. He’s bleeding from who knows where making his suit feel slick with it. </p>
<p>“It’s not here,” Clark mumbles to himself as he turns to fly through the ship halls, leaving Bruce to once more follow after the younger man.<br/>
The ship is as big as an entire park, leaving Bruce little clues as to where the Kryptonian rushed off to once again. Stopping to think, Bruce eventually landed on the Genesis Chamber, though why the Kryptonians wanted to go there was beyond him. After all the destruction dealt repeatedly by Superman, General Zod, Luthor, and in the end Steppenwolf’s mother box, there hadn’t been much left of the chamber. </p>
<p>Bruce still vividly remembers how the chamber had looked when they brought Clark’s body and the mother box to revive him, how Clark had exploded out of the amniotic fluid, leaving behind a great hole in the ship. They hadn’t been back into the room since then, instead focusing on the information they could pull from the bridge controls, and although somewhat successful, it was apparent now that Clark had held something to himself. </p>
<p>“What’s going on, Superman?” Bruce asks with his Batman voice, not even attempting to hide his apparent annoyance as he enters the chamber.</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet, Bruce,” Clark replies hollowly, not even focusing on what he’s replying to, head miles away from where they are. </p>
<p>Bruce stops dead in his track the moment he limps through the open, oddly shaped, door. The chamber is unlike anything he has ever seen before. In the teal green backlit room, hangs rows and rows of clear, but empty, bubbles. The air is humid and hot, the soft humming of a machine like heartbeat, the only sound beside his own panting. The pool that had both created and birthed Doomsday glowed tenuously, the soft light bathing the dark, metallic walls in a warm glow. Leaning on the walls, both out of curiosity and from exhaustion, Bruce closes his eyes as the warmth of the walls seep through his suit and into his abused body. The soft ding sounding through the camber almost escapes him. </p>
<p>“Analysis completed; Compatible lifeform detected,” A mechanical female voice announces into the room, making the two of them jump up vigilantly. </p>
<p>“Kal-El of Krypton, your request for the Growth Codex is approved. The sequence will start...” But Bruce didn’t have the chance to hear the rest as Clark turned to him, eyes already glowing with his heat vision. </p>
<p>“Run,” Clark shouts, panic evident in his voice. </p>
<p>Just as Bruce is about to turn around and run, he’s grabbed by one of the aquabots, its tentacles wounding around him as the door before him, shuts close, trapping them inside the chamber. Behind him, he can hear Clark fighting, the creaking of metal loud in the otherwise quiet room. His own aquabot has its tentacles wrapped tighter and tighter around him, only letting up on the pressure once Bruce has to stop struggling to catch his breath. The heartbeat inside the room has gotten louder as if the AI controlling the ship was working harder to keep Clark at bay. </p>
<p>“Clark, try to relax and the aquabots will loosen their hold around you,” Bruce tries to say as calmly as he can manage, focusing on keeping his muscles as relaxed as possible. </p>
<p>“Bruce, you don’t under-” But the rest of what he was trying to say gets lost as a puff of steam releases into Clark’s face, the Kryptonian instantly going lax in the tentacles hold. </p>
<p>Bruce is floated over to the center of the chamber, above the glowing amniotic fluid, the sweet scent comfortable as he’s lifted higher. Another set of tentacles reaches to grab him, the metal mesh of the arms silky soft against his armor. The new set of tentacles are attached to the wall, the sentient metal moving him into whatever they have in store for them. </p>
<p>Looking over at Clark, Bruce notices the way his head hangs, the Kryptonian obviously out for the time being. Another set of wall tentacles has reached for him, replacing the dented and broken arms of the aquabots that subdued him, the bots submerging into the amniotic fluid, disappearing from sight. </p>
<p>“Initiating the Growth Codex procedure, stand by,” The calm female voice announces as the room grows hotter, the heartbeat speeding up its rhythm as the sound lowers once more. </p>
<p>Bruce can feel his own hear matching the speed, the rhythm quick and strenuous as if he was running or exercising vigorously. Another set of mesh tentacles emerges from the amniotic fluid, these ones starting to tear at the bottom of his armored suit, ripping through it as if it was rice paper. With dread, Bruce realizes what is about to happen. </p>
<p>He had confiscated enough wild porn videos from his sons to know how this usually went, but would real life really portray wild fiction? Weirder things had happened, Bruce had to agree, but as more and more of his suit got torn off, the fabric shredding around his massive thighs, Bruce couldn’t help the panic that settled deep within him. </p>
<p>It was not as if he hadn’t thought about entertaining his body back there before, through the years, he had dared to get the supplies he would need, had found the whole process pleasurable and nice even. But he had never shared this with anyone. When Clark and he had buried their hatches, had gotten to know each other more, Bruce had slowly entertained the thought of sharing his body with the Kryptonian. Had entertained the idea of Clark, hot and heavy above him, thrusting slowly into him as they exchanged soft but sloppy kisses. He had, of course, never acted on these daydreams, but they had given him pleasure for well over a year already. </p>
<p>He had not however imagined this. Fighting the restraints, Bruce tries to reach his utility belt, but before he knows it, the tentacles tighten almost painfully around him. The rest works quickly on shredding more of his suit, eventually breaking the links in his belt, the heaviness of it making the amniotic fluid splash up over his legs. Now, Bruce is bare from his ribs all the way down to mid-thigh, exposing him as the tentacles spread his thighs apart. </p>
<p>The first touch of the tentacle brushing against his tightly clenched entrance had Bruce jumping, an almost terrified gasp escaping him as the other tentacles spread his thighs wider. His arms are raised above his head, gravity making his lower half sticking out obscenely as his legs are raised a little. The heat from the amniotic fluid below him is almost comfortable as the warmth rises to meet his tense but sensitive muscles, but then the tentative prodding from the tentacle is back and Bruce focuses on breathing, logically knowing that he can’t break loose from the hold that is made to subdue Kryptonians. </p>
<p>The tentacle that is prodding at his entrance is thin and comfortably warm, the appendage slick and soft where it moves up and down Bruce’s crack, slicking the way as it works on getting Bruce used to the touch. Despite Bruce’s best effort, the sensation is actually making him feel really good, his cock that had been shriveled with fear, chubbing up between his spread thighs. </p>
<p>Bruce can’t help the wet moan that escapes him as the tentacle pressed gently, but firmly, against his taint, rubbing his prostate from the outside, something, despite many, many tries, Bruce had never managed to achieve. It has stars dancing through his vision, his lips parting as he pants heavily. He’s thoroughly distracted when a much smaller, thinner tentacle breaches his hole, the appendage moving slowly, no more than half an inch, inside of him. It’s soft and pleasantly warm to the touch when Bruce clamps down instinctively, his walls wrapping tightly around the metal mesh as he whines. </p>
<p>When the tentacle at his taint rubs harder, it has Bruce spreading his legs willingly as a wet and filthy moan escapes from deep within his chest, it’s a delicious feeling, sending electric shocks through his body. The small tentacle moves further inside, rubbing against his prostate on its way further inside. It’s not much broader than a finger, but it is blissfully warm, secreting some kind of fluid that makes Bruce’s walls drip with slick. He can feel his mind slipping further and further as the tentacle ventures further inside him. </p>
<p>He doesn’t quite remember how or when the second tentacle wiggled in beside its brother, but the next time Bruce comes to, his hole is spread wide by two of the thin tentacles, a third one, the size of three fingers, wet and waiting to enter him. Bruce is helpless to do anything but watch as the thick tentacle enters him, the two thinner ones leaving as the bigger appendage breaches Bruce’s hole. </p>
<p>As well as he’s been stretched and lubed up, Bruce still feels the stretch of the bigger tentacle as it breaches his muscle, slowly pushing in an inch before resting as if waiting for Bruce to adjust to the new sensation. It felt good to have the phallus-like appendage pressing inside of him, slick and warm, so much unlike the pleasure aid’s Bruce had acquired over the years. It always felt impersonal and not quite right the way the silicone slid through the lube inside of him, even when Bruce built his own machine to help with the motions. This though, this felt almost sensual, apart from the restraints keeping him open. </p>
<p>The tentacle thrusts deeper, sinking in inch by excruciatingly slow inch until it’s further inside Bruce than anything has ever been before. It’s so far in that Bruce logically knows that it won’t possibly go any further, but as the tentacle slides past the bend, Bruce is left speechless as a whole new sensation overtakes him. The tentacle is still soft and impossibly slick, making the new path smooth sailing as it slowly sinks deeper and deeper, and deeper until... Looking down, Bruce can see the bump of the tentacle through the wall of his abdomen. It moves around, like an eel in slow motion, wiggling this and that way, sending shivers and delicious shocks through his body. His cock is so erect, the head a deep angry purple, where it twitches, leaving sticky strings of pre-come on his lower abdomen. </p>
<p>Bruce loses himself in the sensation, whining pathetically when one of the thinner tentacles wraps around the base of his cock and testicles, cutting off the building orgasm that was almost upon him. Another thin appendage drags its smooth head around the stretch of the thicker tentacle, leaving new slick before sneaking in beside its thicker brother, the new stretch having Bruce hissing with discomfort. He’s never been as full as he is right then, his brain working valiantly to dig its way out of Bruce’s pleasure to no avail. </p>
<p>As another thin tentacle joins the other two, Bruce manages to lift his head enough to look over to where Clark hangs, still out cold. For a split second, Bruce wonders what that mist was that had the power to knock out an angry and scared Kryptonian like that, but then the thinner tentacles begin to stretch his passage from deep within. Bruce howls, though he’s not sure why. The tentacles are gentle, even if they are persistent in their quest for...Bruce isn’t quite sure what for yet. </p>
<p>Stretched wider than ever before, Bruce fights for real when another of the thicker tentacles nudges against his already full hole. There’s no way in hell that will fit beside the tentacle that is already filling him deep within, but as Bruce struggles, the tentacles holding him tighten painfully, new appendages circling around more point on his body, painfully tightening before Bruce manages to relax a little. The heartbeat of the room slows as all motion stops as if the chamber was purposefully trying to get Bruce to relax, tricking him when his own heartbeat latches on and tries to match the slower pace of the room. </p>
<p>When he’s calmed down sufficiently enough, erect cock flagging in the crease of his thigh, the tentacle moves again. It’s as slow as the others, nudging carefully, but never pushing before his body is ready. Bruce feels like crying, hysteria, and fear crawling at his unrelenting need for control over what goes on in his life, without that control, Bruce realizes that he’s utterly alone and insecure. He has no say in what is going on inside these walls and it scares him to death. </p>
<p>“C-Clar...” He whines pitifully, but the Kryptonian doesn’t even react. Bruce is too far gone to notice Clark’s fingers moving minimally. </p>
<p>He’s on a completely different astral plane when the second tentacle breaches his already full rim, the smaller ones leaving to make room for their bigger brother. Bruce snaps back the second its bulbous head passes his prostate, the motion sending an electric shock through his body as if someone had shot him with a stun gun. To his utter surprise, he only feels pleasure as the tentacle presses deeper, slowly but surely joining the other that is still keeping completely still inside of him. </p>
<p>Hanging his head, Bruce tries to focus on his breathing as he sees the new tentacle joining the other, the two of them bulging his stomach obscenely. When they start to move together, Bruce groans long and outdrawn, the sensation completely indescribable to him. He can clearly see what is going on inside of him, the tentacles bulging every which way as they move to some king of rhythm only the ship knows. Bruce is pretty sure he’s going to fain from sheer exhaustion and input overload, so when his eyes fall shut, he doesn’t really fight it. A last desperate whisper for Clark is the last thing that escapes his lips before his body takes him under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark is disoriented when he wakes up, he can hear squelching noises, grunts, and low filthy, wet moans. The restraints around his arms and legs are confusing him for a split second before it all comes crashing into him again. The Kryptonians, the Genesis Chamber, the activated Growth Codex, Bruce...</p><p>Snapping his eyes open, he’s met with a sight that will burn itself to his brain for as long as he’ll live. Bruce hangs just above the amniotic fluid, the Genesis tentacles holding him up by his arms and thighs, spreading him widely as three of the tentacles thrust in and out of his puffy, raw rim, the thick appendages bulging his flat abdomen whenever they moved. </p><p>Out of all the possibilities Clark had dreamed about seeing Bruce naked for the first time, this wasn’t one of them. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind, the secret of what the Genesis Chamber was made for guarded only by himself, and yet, there Bruce was, being fucked senseless by the Genesis, the Growth Codex activated. Who would father Bruce’s child? The thought made fury burn inside him. Then, it suddenly hit him...</p><p>‘Bruce was compatible with Kryptonian DNA,’ Clark couldn’t wrap his head around it. </p><p>Looking over at Bruce again, Clark allowed himself a few seconds to just stare at the beauty that was Bruce Wayne in the midst of passion. He was beautiful where he was slowly fucked, his massive body making room for the three tentacles, as a fourth one sat coiled around the base of Bruce’s fat, leaking cock, no doubt preventing him from coming. Even half-dressed as he was, Bruce looked delicious. </p><p>Bruce’s head lolls to the side then, deep blue blown out eyes meeting Clarks own before slowly, ever so slowly, recognition crosses Bruce’s features and his body freezes, seizing up as his massive thighs try to cover his modesty as best as he can, which really isn’t anything at all. </p><p>“B-Bruce...” Clark utters almost soundless. </p><p>But Bruce caught the sound, his eyes averting in shame, cheeks blossoming with an even deeper shade of pink than before. He won’t meet Clark’s eyes, even though Clark calls for him again, stronger this time. It infuriates Clark that he can’t move, that he can’t take Bruce away from there. Angry, Clark fights restrains, feeling the tentacles tightening their hold. </p><p>He doesn’t give up this time though, but the aquabot with the mist never comes this time. Instead, Bruce screams out in pain, making Clark freeze as dread sat in. When he stopped moving, the tentacles around Bruce stopped squeezing, but the second Clark fought against his restraints again, Bruce shouted with pain. </p><p>“S-stop moving, Clark,” Bruce’s voice is absolutely wrecked, the sound raspy and gravely, almost like his Batman voice, but Clark stops moving. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Bruce,” Clark begs, but for what he’s not sure. Bruce turns his head away, dark pink cheeks still visible to Clark, but the man is refusing to look at him. Clark can’t really blame him as he’s spread wide by tentacles, rim puffy and angry as his cock sways with the thrusting motion. </p><p>Clark’s lifted closer to the wall, higher up than Bruce, and then his suit is getting expertly removed, stripped from his body as if it was a blanket wrapped around him. Clark isn’t exactly surprised as his suit is Kryptonian, and if a Kryptonian AI could use a partner’s pain to control the other from fighting, then why wouldn’t it also know how to remove Kryptonian clothing? </p><p>It almost has Clark snorting of the sheer ridiculousness of all of this. Through the last years, he’s had to adapt a lot as he both learned, lost, and found information about his homeworld and their customs. He’d fought The Batman, had fought Doomsday, had died, and been resurrected before fighting Steppenwolf. And then... then he had fallen in love with the grumpy older man that was Batman, disguised as Bruce Wayne. They had formed a friendship so strong that Clark had doubted anything could ever break it, but now, with this... He wasn’t as sure anymore. Clark’s life sure hadn’t been easy, but the Genesis Chamber and the Growth Codex that Jor-El had transferred into him, sure made a run for first place. </p><p>Naked before Bruce, Clark didn’t have it in him to shy away from Bruce’s gaze as the tentacles paraded Clark in front of the older man, as if showing him off to a potential buyer. Bruce’s eyes widened as he drank in the plane of Clark’s body, eyes eventually retreating in obvious shame as they meet Clark’s for a split second. </p><p>“It’s alright, Bruce,” Clark tries to comfort the distraught man below him, but Bruce won’t budge, squeezing his eyes shut in pure defiance to protect what little remains of his pride.</p><p>It’s no longer than a few seconds later when the tentacles spread Clark’s thighs as a fleshlight looking tentacle sucks onto his flaccid cock. The suction of the mesh is incredible, the warmth and slickness of it spurring Clark’s arousal on, forcing it to thicken rapidly. In the end, his erection was inevitable. </p><p>With a pained groan, Clark throws his head back as a current run through his body. Bruce’s moans and whimpers have his blood pumping wildly as his head swims with lust, with emotions he’s been hiding for a long while. He can feel his entire body alight the moment Bruce’s wet eyes meet his, and just like that, Clark erupts, the tentacle sucking harder to extract every valuable drop from the Kryptonian. </p><p>Bruce’s face is flushed, his lips swollen and plump, though nothing had entered his mouth as far as Clark could tell. He looked absolutely ravished where the tentacles worked on his body, spreading him wider and wider until Clark was sure that Bruce’s human body could take no more. Yet, Bruce held his gaze as if it was the only thing keeping him alive, and for all Clark knew, maybe it was.</p><p>He eventually lost count of how many times he had ejaculated, the chamber narrowing down to Bruce’s eyes, too holding his gaze, to help Bruce the only way he knew how. Somewhere along the way, Clark had lost himself. The tentacles worked tirelessly, sucking away on his now raw cock, the pain registering somewhere in the back of his mind. </p><p>The tentacles that had spread Bruce wide open had slowly worked down to just one of considerable girth, the shaft-like appendage lazily thrusting in and out of Bruce’s puffy, bruised rim. A bright blue fluid was leaking out of Bruce, his pucker too loose to hold anything in as the tentacle moved inside of him, bulging his stomach obscenely. </p><p>When Bruce’s head suddenly fell back and broke the eye-contact that they had been keeping, Clark feared the wors, only to see Bruce’s entire body convulse. The massive muscles rippled and glistened in the low glow of the room, his back bowing beautifully as his legs spread even wider than Clark thought possible. </p><p>And that’s when he saw it. The thin tentacle that had wound around Bruce’s genitals to deny the poor man any release, was removing itself from its death grip around Bruce. For the first time in, Jupiter only knows, how long, Bruce was finally getting his long-awaited release. Clark watched with wide eyes as Bruce’s purple cock released the longest and biggest spurt of come he had ever seen in his life before continuing to spurt long, cut-off, loads into the waiting gap of a tentacle before the appendage latched on the same way it had on Clark and started to suck. </p><p>Long sobs could be heard from where Bruce’s head was still thrown back, the twitching of his body staccato and soft. In the next moment, the aquabots extracted something from lower down on the tentacle sucking Bruce’s cock, the bot chirping almost happily before moving over to Clark to do the same with the tentacle attached to him.</p><p>Moving out of the way after another series of chirps, the aquabot lighted up a dark pink color before it started to spin. It was almost too fast to follow, even to Clark’s eyes, but he could just barely see the bot vibrating as it spun. The sucking on his cock speeds up then, slowly extracting yet another load out of him. Clark wasn’t sure how his body managed to produce this much, but he was positive that he would meet his end very soon. </p><p>The aquabot stops abruptly then, the deep pink light dimming down to a soft almost baby pink before it pings and almost happy tune. The tentacle stops sucking on Clark’s cock, the break enough to tear a sigh from his already struggling lungs. He watches as the aquabot floats over to him, a thin tentacle with a flat head attaching itself to the inside of his elbow before a pinch nips his skin. </p><p>Clark knows that the bot is extracting his blood, the small sucking swallows enough to point him in the right direction if the pinch hadn’t been a dead giveaway. The bot works fast, removing itself from Clark before drifting over to where Bruce hangs, repeating the motion with him. </p><p>Another orgasm rips through him so strongly that he has to close his eyes, opening them in surprise and panic as Bruce screams out in pain. He sees the aquabot float away from Bruce and back towards him again. Bruce looks to be alright, no external injury that Clark can see, and after a short peek that he halfheartedly regrets, he concludes that no internal damage is dealt either. </p><p>The aquabot pricks his neck, injecting him with something Clark has no idea what is, before removing itself completely. Clark feels the effects immediately, wild eyes searching for Bruce, watching as Bruces come to the same conclusion as he has.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever the aquabot injected them with was working quickly. Bruce could feel his entire body light up as if he was being electrocuted by something hot from within. By the sound and look of Clark, the younger man was going through the same thing. Bodies sweaty and exhausted, they didn’t stand much of a chance to fight the drug. </p><p>As it raged havoc in their bodies, the thin, small tentacles that had prevented Bruce from coming earlier now slid around Clark’s genitals, tightening hardly as the Kryptonian hissed in sudden discomfort as a small, thin tentacle massage his prostate, milking him. Bruce knew the feeling all too well by now, the tentacles almost driving him to tears from frustration.<br/>
But where Clark is refused any relief, the tentacles are now milking Bruce’s cock until he runs dry until no more of his come emerges from the abused slit. They don’t stop there though, continuing to milk him, giving him dry orgasms until suddenly everything stops. Bruce’s heart rate is through the roof, his muscles are buttery soft and exhausted, rendering him unable to move. Not that he stood a chance against the tentacles. </p><p>They’re suddenly moved closer to each other, as a soft, but firm oval metal mesh bed emerging from the amniotic fluid beneath them. As Bruce is laid down on the bed, he immediately knows what is going to happen. His heart sinks as Clark is laid over him, his heavy body pressing Bruce down as the tentacles slide away from him, releasing him for the first time since all of this started. Tentacles are still wound tightly around Clark’s body, not trusting the Kryptonian to stay and do what he’s supposed to. </p><p>Clark looks like he’s about to cry where he’s hovering over him, eyes wide as his brows furrows. He’s wordlessly moving his lips in an apology only he can hear and Bruce feels for his friend. Clark isn’t gay, he’s not even bi as far as Bruce knows. To be made to fuck his old and very male friend must be traumatic for the younger man. Bruce can’t help feel sorry for him. </p><p>“It’s alright, Clark,” Bruce says as firmly and as reassuring as he can manage while his voice is shot to hell and back. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry, B-Bruce,” Clark stutters as the first tear falls. Bruce gathers the last of his strength to reach up to cup Clark’s face, thumb wiping the tear away. </p><p>“It’s alright...” He repeats gently, and with that, Clark’s hips stutter as his erection enters Bruce in one long, smooth thrust.</p><p>They both moan as new sensations shoot through their bodies. Clark is long and girthy where he slides in and out of Bruce, the bruised tissue of his entrance sensitive and hot, slicked enough to last Clark for a long time to come. Panting, Bruce look up through his lashes at Clark. The younger man’s face is contorted in both pleasure and pain. </p><p>Struggling to reach up, Bruce eventually manages to wrap his arms around Clark’s neck. The Kryptonian goes willingly when Bruce pulls him down, their lips slotting together perfectly as they meet for the first time. Moaning into Clark’s mouth, Bruce can’t help the fluttering that runs through his body or the orgasm that takes him by surprise. </p><p>What he thought would be yet another dry orgasm, splashes again both of their stomachs, hot and slick, getting smeared into their skin as Clark thrusts. The head of his cock is overly sensitive, the slide of Clark’s stone-hard abdomen doesn’t help as shortly after, Bruce’s entire body convulses again, sending small spurts of come to land between them. </p><p>Clark groans as his eyes close, his hips stuttering as he all but collapses onto Bruce beneath him, their bodies in contact from top to bottom now. Clark’s breathing heavily and through the haze of his arousal, Bruce notes that it’s the first time he’s ever seen the Kryptonian winded in any way. </p><p>A series of his own name falls from Clark’s lips as a big hand comes to land on Bruce’s forehead, brushing away the wet strands there before holding on. Clark’s face is hidden in the crook of Bruce’s neck, the hot, wet breaths falling from the Kryptonian’s lips loud beside his ear. </p><p>Looking up from his hideaway, Clark’s eyes find Bruces’ the irises all but swallowed by black as Clark makes up his mind about something. It’s a pure animal instinct that drives Clark as he bends his bead down to catch Bruce’s lips in a filthy mash of teeth and tongue. The kiss has Bruce’s body ablaze once more, his orgasm taking both of them by surprise. </p><p>“F-fuck-” Clark groans into Bruce’s mouth, the big hand holding Bruce down by his forehead, tightening in his short hair as Clark wrestles his other hand under Bruce’s back to grab a hold of his shoulder. </p><p>The new leverage is incredible as the Kryptonian inside and around him starts to thrust for real. Hard smacks of flesh meeting flesh fill the chamber as Bruce moans, the sweat and humidity of the room helping the slide between their bodies where Bruce’s dark purple cock is mercilessly trapped. </p><p>Clark’s hips smash against Bruce’s bottom with such force it has the bed rocking, sending ripples through the amniotic fluid. His cock leaves and enters Bruce in such quick succession that Bruce hardly registers the movement, had it not been for Clark’s pelvic smacking into his bottom with each and every thrust.</p><p>Black eyes with blue circles stare deep into Bruce’s eyes as Clark rests his forehead half on his own hands, half on Bruce’s forehead. He’s whispering something Bruce doesn’t understand, the words foreign to his ears, unlike any language Bruce knows. Somehow, he knows that Clark is close though. </p><p>What he’s sure is a pitiful whine leaves his lips as Bruce raises his chin to capture Clark’s lips once more. The kiss, although hot, is soft and slow. A meeting between two lovers who adore each other. It hits something so deep within Bruce that it sends his back bowing beautifully under Clark’s weight as his walls flutter and squeeze around the considerable girth inside of him. </p><p>A long, outstretched moan leaves his lips as an orgasm, unlike anything Bruce has ever experienced in his life, overtakes him. The corners of his vision darken as bright colorful spots dance before him. Before his back meets the metal mesh of the bed again, Clark is growling above him, thrusting hard one final time before he comes. </p><p>Bruce would forever bet his life on the memory of Clark’s come shooting inside of him, how it had such force behind it that it bulged Bruce’s stomach like ripples as it moved. The memory of that sensation, of how it had felt,  could not have been a memory. </p><p>Breathing fast and loud, Clark all but collapses against Bruce’s body, his face once more resting in the crook of Bruce’s neck. It dawned on Bruce in a short moment of clarity that that’s where Clark felt safe. The grip on his shoulder and forehead was still there as if Clark was afraid that Bruce would go anywhere if he released him. Not that Bruce would be able to go anywhere anytime soon. </p><p>Snorting at the thought, he heard Clark chuckle in return. The little break was good, but Bruce knew it wouldn’t last forever. Heat, unlike any he had known before, still lingered in the pit of his stomach, lying in wait, as if recharging, to pounce on them again. Whatever the aquabots had injected them with had to be a Kryptonian aphrodisiac. </p><p>Bruce had endured Poison Ivy’s aphrodisiac enough times to have learned to master the drug. The chance to be fully operational if he got dosed with the drug was essential to his survival. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t jerk off like a teenager in the confines of his room after reassuring Alfred that he was alright. </p><p>This though? This was something else. If it crippled Clark, Bruce logically knew that he had stood no chance against it. What he couldn’t figure out was why. The male human population on Earth was unable to carry children, so even if Kryptonian males once could, that chance was now long gone. </p><p>Aphrodisiac for the sake of torture had been known throughout the universe, but would it be something a scout ship would know of, something it could activate without a direct command? Whatever General Zod had activated two years ago couldn’t have been this. They had all entered the ship multiple times without anything happening since then. </p><p>Just as Bruce’s analytical mind finally seem to get online again, a cramping sensation runs through his body once more, taking him by surprise. The moan that leaves him this time is hoarse and hot, sounding wet where his saliva works on overtime to moisten his dry and raw throat. </p><p>“Already...” Clark mumbles into the crook of Bruce’s neck before rising to lean on his elbows. </p><p>The slow but deliberate thrust that Clark sends, hit his prostate spot on, sending Bruce into an immediate orgasm. Clark chuckles softly above him as he leans in to catch Bruce’s lips in another toe-curling kiss. The thrusting picks up speed as Clark groans, pupils widening as a new round tackles the Kryptonian again. </p><p>There is nothing soft or slow about how Clark fucks him this time. It’s pure animal instinct as Clark speeds up, the sound of flesh meeting flesh once more echoing through the chamber. Bruce doesn’t know how many times he comes, doesn’t know how long Clark fucks him. Sometime between the seventh and tenth round, Bruce loses consciousness, the sweet siren call of darkness finally taking him under.</p><p>He wakes up an undecided time later to Clark thrusting slowly into him, eyes deep with worry as he watches Bruce closely. As his senses come online, Bruce notices how he’s wrapped up inside the warm cocoon of Clark’s arms, the younger man having rearranged them from how they were before he fainted.<br/>
“I’ve got you, Bruce,” Clark whispers before he’s leaning down to capture Bruce’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. </p><p>This time, everything is different. Clark moves slowly as if time had slowed down around them. In a fit of confusion, Bruce looks around the chamber, half expecting to see Barry, but when he finds nothing, his attention snaps back to Clark. </p><p>Sweaty and flushed, Clark looks down at him with such tenderness that it has a lump form in Bruce’s throat. No one had ever looked at him like that, looked at him as if there were no one else in the universe that could ever compare to the likes of him, and maybe there wasn’t. Maybe Clark saw Bruce in the same light Bruce saw Clark. For now, that’s the emotion Bruce decided to cling to. </p><p>Rocking slowly, Clark continued to whisper sweet nothings against his lips, their foreheads resting together, creating a small space where only they existed. Where the intensity of Clark’s oh so blue eyes was trained only on him. But why were his eyes blue? </p><p>But before Bruce could question it any further, the aquabot that floated beside the bed pinged and announced something that had to do with Kal-El and success, taking Clark’s attention away from him. Whining pathetically, Bruce reached out to hold Clark’s face between his hands in a clumsy display of displeasure. He tried to snap at Clark, to let the younger know how displeased he was, but nothing but gurgles escaped his lips. </p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m right here, Bruce,” Clark chuckles as he smooths Bruce’s brows with a thumb, smiling down at him gently before leaning down to capture Bruce’s lips in a soft, slow kiss. </p><p>It’s exactly what Bruce needs as warmth floods through him once more, bathing him with an intensity that he’s come to associate with Clark and his passion for Bruce. The telltale tickling of yet another orgasm slides through his body and before he knows it, his oversensitive cock is releasing a dollop of come between their bodies. </p><p>“That’s it,” Clark whispers as he rocks through Bruce’s orgasm, never letting up for a second. </p><p>Bruce is floating on a cloud of pure bliss. The sensation of Clark entering and leaving him has him drowsing, almost as in a trance. His cock is painfully oversensitive, his rim puffy hot and sore, but somehow, none of that matters as Bruce’s world narrows down to Clark and Clark only. </p><p>“One more, Bruce,” Clark whispers as his huge hand wraps around Bruce’s still chubbed up cock. “You can do it,”</p><p>And Bruce can. It doesn’t take more than another twist of Clark’s palm before Bruce shoots, two pitiful small spurts of come leave him, but Clark praises him as if he’s shot a world record. Shortly after, heat fills Bruce as Clark groans above him, his hips stuttering as he empties inside of him. </p><p>They lay there together, just breathing with closed eyes. Clark collapses fully on Bruce and to his surprise, they Kryptonian isn’t as heavy as he had first thought. As the fog in his mind clears, Bruce notices that the doors to the Genesis chamber have opened, replacing the humid, hot air with a rush of fresh and cold gust. Time slips by them once more as their tired bodies rest for the first time in - Bruce realizes that neither of them actually knows. </p><p>As if sensing Bruce’s train of thoughts, Clark lifts up to rest on his elbows, the motion rustling his slowly softening cock still firmly gripped inside of Bruce’s body. Hissing at the sudden discomfort, Bruce grabs onto Clark’s biceps. </p><p>“Don’t move,” He rasps, fingers digging into Clark’s flesh. </p><p>“Sorry,” Clark mumbles sheepishly.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Clark is avoiding Bruce’s eyes, the rude reminder of what Clark had been forced to do stabbing painfully through Bruce’s chest. He should have fought harder...  </p><p>“S-Slowly -” Bruce manages to rasp as he gently pushes against Clark’s biceps. </p><p>Clark gets the hint eventually. Gently, he oh-so-slowly pulls out of Bruce, Bruce’s rim clutching onto Clark’s cock as if trying to keep him inside. It was the single most embarrassing thing Bruce had ever had to endure, at least until Clark’s cock slipped free and a loud gush of come followed after it, sliding out of Bruce’s gaping hole. </p><p>The obscene sounds continued as the come from Clark ran out of him. Bruce tried unsuccessfully to close his widespread thighs, to take back some semblance of pride, but the stabbing pain in his pelvic prevented him to do anything but clench in discomfort which then sent a new gush of come sliding out of him. </p><p>Hot tears danced in his eyes when suddenly Clark’s cape drapes over Bruce’s abused body. Looking up at Clark, Bruce sees the pained smile on his best friend’s face, sees the way Clark still can’t meet his eyes. The pain in his chest subdues any other in his body as he steels himself to be Batman once more.</p><p>“Home,” He croaks, managing to leave no space for questions. </p><p>Leaking and humiliated, heart breaking for a love he never had to begin with, Bruce lets Clark gather him up in his cape in his arms and fly him back to his home. Without alerting Alfred, Clark lowers Brue into his soft bed, wrapping the comforter over his tired body before stepping away to stand awkwardly by the bed. </p><p>Bruce just turns his head and closes his eyes to avoid the memory of seeing Clark fly away, leaving him behind to stare at the water all by himself. After all, Clark didn’t owe him anything. He falls asleep before he can hear Clark leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce is pleasantly tired when he wakes up. The vivid dream he had during the night still fresh in his mind. His cock is hard where it lays in the crook of his thigh. He doesn’t normally go to bed in the nude during fall, but apparently, as he feels the dry come on his thighs, it had been a good choice for the night. </p><p>He closes his eyes and smiles as he remembers how Clark’s eyes had roamed his body as if he was a hungry lion and Bruce had been its sacrificial lamb, ready for slaughter. Clark had devoured his body, fucking his virgin hole so thoroughly what Bruce had been unable to move by the time dawn bathed Gotham in a gentle glow. </p><p>But when Bruce tries to turn over on his back, his body protests loudly, muscles screaming, his glutes all but burning as something slick runs out of him to soak the silk sheets he was sleeping on. With absolute horror, the memory of what had actually happened comes crashing into him just as his bedroom door opens and closes too fast to be Alfred. </p><p>“Are you alright, Bruce? Do you need anything?” Clark’s worried voice calls to him from somewhere above. </p><p>Bruce is not alright though. As every memory clashes back to him, pain holds his chest like a vice, squeezing harshly to keep its prisoner captive. His body screams of both pain and pleasure, but to his surprise, nothing feels broken. Clark had not been gentle when he had plowed into his body, the obscene sounds of flesh meeting flesh still rang loud in Bruce’s ears. </p><p>“Wh-what day is it?” Bruce manages to rasp hoarsely. </p><p>“It’s Tuesday. You were asleep for a full day.” Clark informs helpfully. </p><p>They entered the ship early Sunday morning. That means they were held captive for an entire day before being released. Opening his eyes, Bruce wasn’t actually surprised to see Clark’s worried face looking down at him from beside the bed. </p><p>“Those are my clothes,” He grumbles when noticing Clark wearing them. </p><p>“Amazing deductive skills as ever, Bruce,” Clark chuckles as he smiles, eyes twinkling with mischief. </p><p>Huffing, Bruce clenches his jaw tightly as he tries to rill over, immediately regretting it as pain shoots up his spine. His ass is on fire, his pelvic all but crumbles as they’re balanced out, and then a loud, squelching sound comes from between his thighs as more come flows out of him, the slight bulge in his abdomen visibly shrinking as Bruce watches with dread. </p><p>Clenching his ass shut sends another wave of pain through his body, the still puffy rim angry at being clenched. Bruce has no choice but to let go, cheeks flushing as more come drips out of him. </p><p>“Can I draw you a bath?” Clark asks gently, luckily not mentioning the obvious elephant in the room. </p><p>“I can get my own bath,” Bruce grumbles, scowling up at Clark’s stupid puppy face. </p><p>“Right now you can’t,” Clark replies just as gently, smiling even more infuriatingly soft at Bruce. </p><p>As if to prove the young Kryptonian wrong, Bruce musters more strength than he usually needed to sit up, yelping indignantly when this hurts even worse than turning around did. Now he had been through his fair share of injuries in his career as Batman, had broken bones, his back, been shot, drowned, and all but exploded. But nothing compares to the incredible pain that is his pelvic area at the moment. </p><p>But just like that, the pain disappears, slowing down to a dull throbbing instead. Clark is floating above the ground, hands holding Bruce up by his ribs like a child. There is no mocking in the deep blue eyes looking up at him though, no teasing behind the gentle smile on his face. Sighing and crossing his arms, Bruce has to admit that maybe, just this once, Clark was right. </p><p>He’s hellbent on making the whole affair insufferable for Clark as the younger man floats them slowly into the bathroom, convinced that Clark would put him in the bathtub to bake in his own filth. But instead, Clark manages to prepare the bath, the water running slowly into the tub before floating them slowly over to the shower. </p><p>On their way into the shower, Clark lets the water run until it’s warm before moving Bruce into the heavenly downfall. The water washes away sweat and grime where it runs down his body, sore muscles slowly relaxing as the heat soften them up. Clark manhandles him in the softest way possible, holding him up with one hand around his waist, the strength in his muscles playing beautifully beneath the wet fabric of Bruce’s clothes. </p><p>Reaching for the handheld showerhead, Clark mumbles an apology before directing the showerhead to run down the crack of his ass. It’s humiliating and uncomfortable, even though his traitorous cock takes interest in the warm water running past his sore rim. When Bruce feels clean enough, Clark manages to turn him around in his arms, his backside brushing painfully against the surprisingly harsh fabric of his clothes on Clark’s body. </p><p>Hissing, Clark holds him out from his body, swearing almost inaudibly at Bruce’s backside. Turning Bruce around again, Clark looks up into Bruce’s eyes, looking almost apologetical before maneuvering Bruce’s powerful legs around his hips. It’s slow going before Bruce can find a comfortable position to hold onto Clark to, but when he does, Clark’s arm around his waist moves to hold onto Bruce’s thigh, careful not to touch his ass. </p><p>The new position is humiliating where Bruce’s now visibly chubbed up cock rests against Clark’s stomach. The Kryptonian doesn’t mention it though Bruce can clearly see the blush on the younger man’s face every time he dares to steal a look. Eventually, Clark hands him the showerhead for Bruce to clean his front with. </p><p>It’s even more embarrassing to have to clean himself in front of Clark, even though the younger man pointedly looks away from Bruce’s body while he sluggishly, muscles screaming, clean the dried grime of sweat, artificial slick and come off of his skin. When he finishes, he manages to get a glips of himself in the mirror, eyes shooting up in horror as he sees the red and purple expanse that his ass has become. No wonder it hurt...</p><p>When Clark floated over the half-full bathtub, Bruce knit his eyebrows together. Clark didn’t intend for Bruce to lay on his chest while he soaked, did he? </p><p>“What are you doing?” Bruce ground out in dismay. </p><p>“Getting you that bath I promised,” Clark replied gently as if they were having a normal conversation. </p><p>“Get up,” Bruce barked once he was half emerged in water, “Get up, Clark,”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Clark’s voice is painfully tight where the words are hurriedly spoken beside his ear. </p><p>“I’m not gonna soak on your goddamn chest, Clark,” Bruce argues, feeling the younger man beneath him stiffen in response. </p><p>“You can’t rest on your back, Bruce, your um...behind is too bruised,” Clark offers, and for once, Bruce isn’t the one with all the answers. </p><p>Scowling at the younger man, Bruce races through the different options he has. He could lay on his stomach, but then he would have to watch out for his head, probably exhausting himself more than he should be. If he could get to an inflatable cushion, he could probably manage to sit on that until the warmth of the water soaked into his tired muscles. Did he even have an inflatable cushion though? He was pretty sure he had bought one for Dick after that one fall years and years back, but... Sighing deeply, Bruce closed his eyes. </p><p>“Strip,” He grumbles impatiently when it turns out that Clark’s idea was in fact the only option for him. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Clark asks perplexed, eyebrows shooting up over his forehead.</p><p>Growling with annoyance, Brude scowls deeper. </p><p>“Bruce, listen... I know this isn’t -” Clark started, but Bruce interrupts him. </p><p>“The fabric is too rough,” The words are barely audible, but of course Clark hers them. </p><p>“The fabric is too rough?” Clark repeats, face deep in concentration before it suddenly dawns on him. “O-oh...”</p><p>Bruce doesn’t dare look down at him, to see the expression on the younger man’s face. Clark moves beneath him, the sound of wet clothing hitting the ground, and then, Bruce’s bare thighs are clutching onto warm skin. Wordlessly, Clark asks for help when removing his shirt, Bruce opening the hold he has around Clark’s neck. </p><p>Without saying anything, Clark arranges them into the tub, Bruce resting comfortably on the wide expanse of Clark’s chest. His skin is warm and soft under his chin, Clark’s breathing deep and sure as it makes Bruce’s body move in the water. It’s soothing in a way Bruce hates to admit. With the water soothing his sore muscles, Bruce eventually finds himself turning his head to rest on Clark’s chest. </p><p>The heartbeat beneath his ear is strong as it speeds up a little when Bruce lays down, calming again shortly after. It’s a comforting sound, one that has him drifting in and out of focusing on the younger man beneath him. When he wakes up again, Clark is carrying his body into the bedroom, a fluffy towel covering his back. The bed had been remade, the fresh covers smelling delicious and crisp as Bruce is laid down. Clark dries him softly, the fluffy towel Alfred always made sure to buy, ghosting lightly over his sensitive skin. It felt heavenly. Closing his eyes again, Bruce slipped into yet another deep sleep. </p><p>When he woke up next, Clark was sitting in a chair by his floor-to-wall windows, One of Jason’s old book in his hands. Smiling, Bruce rolled over, finding the sting in his backend less painful. </p><p>“Good morning,” Clark smiled as he looked up from the book, only to blush and look away again. </p><p>Only too late, Bruce realizes that he’s still completely naked, the covers having long since slid off of him while he slept. Blushing, he bends down to cover his privates from Clark’s view, the Kryptonian looks back at him, something fond crossing his features before he closes the book he was reading and sits up to lean his elbows on his spread knees. </p><p>“Bruce, we need to talk,” Clark says on an outward breath, the sound resigned and pained. </p><p>Deep down, Bruce knew that this moment would come. He needed to understand, needed to know the secret Clark had kept from him. And then they needed to talk about what had happened between them and where to move on from there. </p><p>“What did General Zod activate, Clark?” Bruce went straight for the throat. </p><p>“Heh, nothing goes by you, does it?” Clark chuckles, but there’s no humor in his voice. </p><p>“I can’t afford to miss anything, Clark. I don’t have the privilege of super strength, speed, or laser vision. And I sure as hell can’t fly,” Bruce states as he tries to find a comfortable position to have this conversation in. </p><p>“Fair,” Clark hums, face deep in thought before looking up at him. “I don’t know where to start, Bruce,”</p><p>“From the start would be good, Clark,” Bruce replies gentler than he first set out to. </p><p>Sighing deeply, Clark rubbed his face. </p><p>“Before we met when I first heard of the ship in the ice in Ellesmere Island, a holographic projection of my father, Jor-El told me everything I needed to know about Krypton and its history. The ship, as you already know, was an exploratory and terraforming ship sent out from Krypton to find new planets to live on. This one crashed on earth when its crew got attacked while in hypersleep.” Bruce already knew this.</p><p>“Clark...” Bruce pushes gently, noting the stiffness in Clark’s shoulders. </p><p>“When General Zod found the ship after I activated the distress signal, after stealing it, he intended to create and breed a new Kryptonian race here on earth.” Clark continued, hoping that Bruce would catch on. </p><p>“I see, but that doesn’t answer what he activated and what it has to do with the codex the Kryptonians were looking for.” Bruce counters, and as always, Bruce is spot on. </p><p>“They were looking for something called the Growth Codex, it’s the key that is needed to make Kryptonians,” Clark adds, filling in the blanks for Bruce.</p><p>“Alright,” Bruce hums, Clark looks uncomfortable where he sits, and really, Bruce can’t blame him. </p><p>“What happened -” Bruce starts, but has to swallow the lump in his throat. “What happened in the Genesis Chamber, is that - how do you feel about that?” </p><p>Bruce’s attempt at talking about emotions and feelings are downright pathetic, he knows that, but they need to have this talk to get past it, to see what the future holds for them once they emerge on the other side. </p><p>“I uh - Bruce, what happened, I’m so sorry.” Clark starts, a paleness started creeping into his face that Bruce didn’t like. “I tried to fight it, I tried so hard, but it didn’t - I couldn’t”</p><p>“Clark, look at me,” Bruce demands, waiting for those timid blue eyes to meet his before continuing. “You did nothing wrong, do you understand that? The - Those things were made to subdue Kryptonians. You didn’t stand a chance. Lucky it was me and not an innocent woman in there with you, right?”</p><p>Bruce’s attempt at humor to lighten the mood fell flat to Clark’s ears though, the younger man probably picturing how that would have turned out. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Clark. As you know, human males can’t get pregnant,” The pained, odd sound that leaves Clark’s lips as his eyes widen makes Bruce laugh. Now that would have been a sight. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>The weeks that had followed had been one of Bruce’s worst. In reply to the copious amount of alien fluids that had been pumped inside of him, his body had decided to rebel at the foreign substance, resulting in weeks of nausea and hypersensitivity. Clark had stayed close the whole time, worrying about him, helping him, basically being Bruce’s slave. </p><p>By the third day, Bruce had, of course, began running tests of his own, paranoid as he was, just in case this was something to worry about. But by the time three months had rolled by, Bruce was no closer to figuring out what was wrong with his body. </p><p>On the other hand, his relationship with Clark had taken a sudden and unexpected turn for the better when the night after they had talked, Clark had lifted the covers of Bruce’s comforter and scooted in beside him. No words had been said, the two of them content just to feel each other again. </p><p>A tentative kiss had turned into a full-on makeout session where Bruce felt like a teenager. Their relationship evolved until Bruce could deny it no longer, the two of them were in a relationship. Oddly enough, Bruce had felt compelled to talk about his feeling as they lay in bed together, Bruce spooning Clark from behind. He had always been a closed-off kind of person since his parent’s death, but Bruce wrote it all off as being off his game with whatever he had contracted from his time in the Genesis Chamber. </p><p>Clark had been a constant help whenever Bruce needed it. When he felt too ill to put on the cape, Clark had stepped up, grounding himself to grapple across rooftops so convincingly that Bruce was actually quite impressed. That his return, more times than not, ended with a hot and steamy handjob in the shower, had absolutely nothing to do with it. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Bruce had decided long ago that life was definitely not a fair mistress. He was putting on considerable weight as the months passed by, relationship bliss Alfred had commented fondly whenever he caught Bruce prodding the weirdly placed fat. His middle was gaining size while the rest of him softened out. He could still feel his solid muscles beneath the new layer of fat, but he didn’t like to admit that age was indeed an enemy to all. </p><p>His nausea had ended two months prior, making Bruce half-heartedly write off the symptoms as stress and foreign disturbances. He still ran tests in his lab though, though not as feverishly as he had used to. A new kind of discomfort had made itself known a week later, a discomfort that Bruce had written off as internal bruising from the tentacles and the forceful way Clark had fucked into him. </p><p>Though as the - cramps - were getting stronger, Bruce eventually gave in and ran the body scan one more time, this time, setting it to run through every setting available. The results had not been what he had expected. </p><p>“You knew, didn’t you?” Bruce barks dangerously low as he scowls at Clark later that night in what had become their bedroom.</p><p> “You knew what was - what was going on,” Bruce doesn’t know if he’s more angry or scared as he growls and stumbles on his words. </p><p>“Bruce?” Clark tries again, but Bruce can see the moment it dawns on Clark.</p><p>“I... Y-yes, I knew,” Clark admits, a defeated look rolling in over his face.</p><p>It makes so much sense then. Clark’s weird moods, the way he would look at Bruce as if he was something remarkable, the way he loved to touch and kiss Bruce’s growing stomach and pectorals. He had known all along. When a voice inside Bruce’s head helpfully lets him remember Clark’s reaction to his comment about pregnant men, it finally dawns on Bruce. </p><p>“That sound -” Bruce mumbles. </p><p>“What sound?” Clark asks confused as he walks up to Bruce to hold his hands. </p><p>“The sound you made when I said that human males couldn’t get pregnant,” Bruce replies absentmindedly, noting how Clark’s hands tighten around his. </p><p>Looking into Clark’s blue eyes, Bruce immediately know the answer. </p><p>“Tell me the truth, Clark,” The demand comes out soft, but leaves no room for discussion. </p><p>“The codex that they need to fully activate the Genesis Chamber is inside of me. When General Zod activated the chamber, he lacked the code, which led to the ship starting its self-repair routine as it waited for the code. When I - when you leaned against the walls, it was already searching for a compatible partner as my being was registered as the only Kryptonian alive. It - the pings...” Clark stops, looking a little pained. </p><p>“The aquabots tested the blood you left behind, but I was too busy looking for a codex the Kryptonians might have been looking for. I didn’t realize what it all meant before it was too late. When I told you to run, I already knew what would happen. We would be made to breed and the chamber wouldn’t release us until the breeding was a success.” Clark finished, not daring to look Bruce in the eyes. </p><p>The hold between them falls as Bruce takes in the information, as he registers how Clark really has known all along. As if a playback, the events of that fateful day plays in Bruce’s memories, the pings of the aquabots, the words announced before something would happen, how the Growth Codes had been a success. </p><p>Surprisingly enough, Bruce felt pretty calm about it all. When he had first read the scan when he had seen the ultrasound where their unborn child was growing inside of him, he had been livid, furious beyond anything he had ever felt before. He’d spent the entire day grumbling and thinking, but somewhere between the discovery and confronting Clark, something had changed. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bruce found himself asking, his voice almost unrecognizably sweet, something he knew his voice had never once been. </p><p>“How would you tell your best friend, the older man that you’ve fallen in love with, that the alien ship from your home planet found him compatible to breed, trapped him in a breeding chamber with you, pumped him full of aphrodisiac and made you impregnate him?” Clark asks dryly, raising an eyebrow in question at Bruce. </p><p>“You’re in love with me?” Bruce asks surprised. He was sure that Clark liked him, but love, that was something he hadn’t dared hope for. </p><p>“Bruce, I’ve loved you for a long while now, before the chamber, before the Kryptonians, hell, maybe even as early as Steppenwolf.” Clark smiles boyishly, daring to look up and meet Bruce’s eyes. </p><p>Stepping closer once more, Clark cups Bruce’s face, his other hand resting gently on Bruce’s belly before he leans in to rest his forehead to Bruce’s, never once breaking eye contact. </p><p>“I love you,” He whispers before leaning in to capture Bruce’s lips in the softest kiss Bruce had ever experienced. </p><p>The sheer love and adoration for him, for them, so clear as Clark crowds them, the hand on his stomach rubbing gently before sneaking around to Bruce’s back to press him close. The small part of Bruce that hated Clark for being in top form grumbled angrily in the back of his mind, but the voice that told Bruce that the man before him loved them, won the fight. Bruce moaned into the tender kiss, chasing after Clark’s lips when he pulled the slightest bit away.</p><p>Bruce bit his tongue as thoughts raced through his mind, every single one of them screaming at him to be voiced first. In the end, only one of them won, the one, Bruce found, that meant the most to him, the one he hoped would mean the most to Clark. </p><p>“I love you too,” Bruce whispered back before going in for another toe-curling kiss. </p><p>The road ahead of them would be full of challenges, but together, Bruce knew that they could face any challenge that arose. Together, they would make what they had both so tragically lost. Together, they would make a family.</p><p> </p><p>~ The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LordYamada/status/1268830918581653505?s=19">Remember to have a look at the amazing art! 😄 </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>